Blatant Disobedience
by reading is my addiction
Summary: It was totally irrational, but I couldn’t help it. I was terrified at the thought of her hearing something so personal. I don’t know what came over me. WARNING: This story contains corporal punishment, i.e. spanking.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do **NOT** own __anything __Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**WARNING:** This story contains corporal punishment in later chapters._

_**A/N:** For those of you who have read "The Repercussions of Petulance". This depicts the time Edward mentions of his first punishment with a bigger family. I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Carlisle was at the hospital, and I was home alone, left to my own devices. Well not alone anymore… Esme was here as well. She's been with us for a while now, but I guess I'm still not used to it. Lately, she's been lingering. According to her thoughts, she's trying to get me to warm up to her. She's very nice and all, but I just tend to try to stay out of her way. But with Carlisle's strict rule of not leaving the house, it was getting difficult.

"Edward?" I heard her call. I couldn't help the slight roll of my eyes. This was the 3rd time today she was trying to 'bond'. Couldn't I just be left alone?

I swallowed a sigh. "Yes, Ma'am?"

Esme appeared at the door of my room & stepped in.

"I was going to plant some flowers. Would you get the tools out of the shed for me? I'm not sure where Carlisle keeps them."

_Couldn't she just look for them? Why must I fetch them? _

"Yes, Ma'am." I said mechanically, standing up.

"Haven't I told you to call me Esme?" She said as she moved to let me pass her in the doorway.

"Yes, Ma'am." I answered. I wasn't being snotty or sarcastic; I just couldn't bring myself to call her by name.

She sighed as she followed me down the hall.

I stepped outside, and made my way to the shed as she moved to the side of the house. I grabbed the gardening tools quickly, just wanting to go back to my room and be alone again. I exited the shed, and crossed the yard towards where Esme was waiting for me.

She beamed at me as I set the tools on the ground for her.

"Thank you Edward!"

"You're welcome." I said quietly, keeping my eyes to the ground.

She was quiet for a moment, thinking how best to get me to stay.

"Would you like to help? I have always found gardening to be very relaxing."

I repressed a sigh.

"No thank you." I felt a little guilty as I read her disappointment. Maybe I was being childish, but I didn't want to garden with her, or listen to the radio with her, or hunt with her. I just wanted to be left alone.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Ma'am. May I go back to my room?" She frowned.

"Of course. Thank you again for getting these for me." I nodded, and then turned to make my way to the house, listening to her trying to figure out what else she could ask me to do with her. It was exasperating. She must forget that I can hear what she is thinking.

There had to be somewhere in the house I could go and get away from her for a bit. Some little hide away.

I was half way to the backdoor when it occurred to me. Maybe I could sneak out… just for a bit. I could go on a quick hunt or something… be back before Carlisle gets off of work. I listened for Esme. She was now so into her gardening she's even stopped thinking of ways to bond. She wouldn't notice if I slipped out. I could totally use the break from her.

Then I thought of Carlisle. He didn't have many rules, but not leaving the house was a big one. He always said if I wanted to go anywhere, I was to go with him. _It was mostly for precaution, though._ I thought. _Besides he won't even know I left_.

After another minute of debate, I made up my mind. With a quick mental check that Esme was still on the other side of the house, I took off into the woods. _Just a quick hunt_ I thought, _a little time to myself_. I'd be gone and back with no one the wiser.

* * *

**_Please, review!_** The more reviews the faster the update!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**WARNING:** This story contains corporal punishment in later chapters._

_**A/N:** For those of you who have read "The Repercussions of Petulance". This depicts the time Edward mentions of his first punishment with a bigger family. I hope you enjoy it._

_

* * *

_

I had just finished with my second deer when I heard him. Carlisle was trailing my scent, his thoughts frantic. I froze, suddenly paralyzed with fear. He wasn't supposed to be back yet… and he certainly wasn't supposed to be looking for me. Oh no…

"EDWARD!!" I heard him cry in relief when he saw me, feet rooted to the ground.

In a second I was in his arms. "Thank goodness! We were so worried!" He pulled back and looked over me quickly, making sure I was ok.

When he was satisfied that I was unharmed, his mouth set into a grim line. Now that the panic had subsided, the anger was starting to make itself known.

"I think we best get home." He said sternly. When I didn't move immediately, he grabbed hold of my arm and his voice went very low. "_Now_."

The tone of his voice snapped me out of my shock and got me moving. We ran back to the house, Carlisle keeping a firm grip on my arm the whole way.

By the time we reached the house he was furious. As we leapt lightly to the porch he let go of my arm.

"Go up to your room." He ordered, his voice low and sharp. "I will be up to speak with you in a moment."

I took off without a second's hesitation… I was in enough trouble already.

I shut the door behind me and sat on the low bed. Since Esme had come, I'd been practicing tuning out thoughts (though it was very difficult) and I was doing everything I could to tune them out now. I didn't want to listen to the anger, the worry and the disappointment in Carlisle's mind. I couldn't stand it. All I could think of was how stupid I was… how horrible I had been to make him worry.

I was sitting fidgeting with a patch on my bedspread when he walked in. He shut the door behind him and came to sit beside me on the bed.

I hadn't looked at him when he arrived… I kept my eyes to the floor as my fingers continued to play nervously with the bedspread. He was silent for a moment, and when he spoke his voice was calm but stern.

"Edward." I didn't look up. "Edward, look at me." He laid his hand on top of my fidgeting fingers.

I slowly raised my eyes to his.

"I am very disappointed in you Edward. You deliberately disobeyed me. I have few rules for you, but the ones I do have are for your own well being. You're still young in this life Edward, and my responsibility. What if something had happened?"

I looked down again… ashamed of myself.

"I'm not finished talking to you Edward. Look at me."

My eyes snapped back to his.

"When Esme sent for me I was terrified. She was frantic that she couldn't find you. What were you thinking running off alone like that?"

I didn't answer.

"Well?"

"I… I don't know." I whispered.

He sighed in exasperation. "You know better Edward. You are better than such... blatant disobedience." He shook his head slowly and let out an un-needed breath.

_Stand up and undo your trousers son._

I stared at him, wide-eyed, in disbelief. I haven't been spanked since before Esme arrived. He wouldn't… couldn't. I had expected to be punished, but not like this… _not with someone else here._ Not when it wasn't just us anymore.

"W­–what?" I sputtered.

"Come now Edward." He said calmly. "You know the consequences of such behavior."

He moved to grab my wrist, but I jerked away from him. "N..no." I said, disbelievingly.

"Edward!" Carlisle exclaimed in surprise as I jumped from the bed and away from him when he reached for me again.

Carlisle was at my side in an instant, firmly gripping my wrist. _Stop being so childish, _He admonished.

He started to pull me back to the bed and I panicked. I pulled hard against his grip, digging my heels in the floor. "No Carlisle… NO!" I cried, struggling to free myself. All I could think of was Esme, somewhere, listening to all this. It wasn't right… he couldn't do this with her here… it wasn't right.

Carlisle stopped pulling me. "Edward Anthony!" He shouted. "What in the world has gotten into you?"

"Y-yyou can't!!" I exclaimed, looking at him, eyes wide in panic. My breath started hitching in my distress as I continued to struggle against his hold. "No.. no you can't!! You can't!"

Carlisle stared at me in utter astonishment as I started to cry tearlessly. Never had I ever resisted a punishment like this. I've pleaded, tried to talk my way out of it, even tried to get away once (the first time), but never to this degree. It was totally irrational, but I couldn't help it. I was terrified at the thought of her hearing something so personal. I don't know what came over me.

Suddenly I found myself in his embrace, his hands rubbing my shoulders in comfort.

"What is it?" He asked softly, as I shook with sobs. "What is going on? What are you so frightened of?"

_He's never done this. _He thought frantically as I clung to him. _Is he frightened of me?_

"No." I whispered, in response to his thought, voice muffled by his shirt. "No not of you."

Relief washed over him and he hugged me tighter.

"Than what? This is nothing you haven't experienced before."

I swallowed hard, trying to catch my breath as my sobs subsided. "Of… of her." I murmured as quietly as I could.

_Esme? _He asked, surprised. _I don't understand._

"She… she's here… she'll hear… it's not…" I didn't know how to explain. He continued to sooth me silently for a moment, thinking hard as he attempted to understand.

_AH._ He thought after another minute_. I believe I may understand. _He Squeezed me a bit tighter before easing his hold.

"Alright now." He soothed, leading me to the bed and sitting me down. "Calm yourself. Sit down for a moment, and just relax."

_I'll be back shortly._

I nodded in response, somewhat worn out from the whole incident. I stayed where he left me, slowly pulling myself together. I faintly heard murmuring downstairs and the sound of someone leaving.

Then Carlisle was back beside me on the bed.

_"_Alright now?" He asked softly. I nodded.

"Esme has been kind enough to step out for a hunt." I grimaced, but nodded again.

"Now, before we go on I want to get something straight." He said, pulling me by the chin to look at him. "If you ever have a problem, you talk to me. We should not have to go through an episode like we did just now. I don't want you get worked up like that. I am always here for you. Just because you are going to be punished, doesn't mean you cannot talk to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." I replied quietly.

"Good. I never want you to feel that you cannot come to me. That being said, I want you to know that just because Esme has joined our family, does not mean I love you any less. You are still my son; nothing will ever change that. But I will also continue to punish you for your transgressions the same as I always have. If you disobey like you did, you will get spanked. I am sorry that Esme's presence a moment ago upset you, but that does not change the consequences of your behavior. If you need to be punished, Esme will leave, briefly, if that makes you more at ease."

I nodded. "I love you too. I am sorry I acted as I did. I just… I…"

"You don't have to explain, son, I understand. Though next time talk to me instead, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

_Alright._ He thought to me, straightening up and releasing my chin. _Now that we got that sorted, it's time to sort out your disobedience earlier today. Come over to my side please. _As he asked, he slid himself forward to perch on the very edge of the bed.

I swallowed nervously, and slowly stood, making my way to his side.

* * *

**_Please, review!_** The more reviews the faster the update!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**WARNING:**This CHAPTER contains corporal punishment, i.e. spanking._

_**A/N: **For those of you who have read "The Repercussions of Petulance". This depicts the time Edward mentions of his first punishment with a bigger family. I hope you enjoy it._

_

* * *

_

When I was standing on his right side he nodded to me.

_Unfasten your trousers son._

With shaky fingers I did as I was told, then moved my hands to my sides.

Without wasting time, Carlisle pulled them down to pool at my feet and positioned me over his lap. I squirmed a bit at the all-to-familiar position.

My feet hung to one side, with my torso supported by his knees. I grasped his pant leg for support as he adjusted me on his lap.

Aside from the occasional warning slap, he always spanked me bare. Still, I couldn't help but let out a soft whimper when he opened the flap of my long johns.

"Why are you about to receive this spanking Edward?" He asked, his voice soft but stern.

"Because I… I disobeyed you…" I whispered. "And I went off alone."

"And why must you not venture off alone?"

"Be… because I… I'm still learning control… and I could… hurt someone or… get hurt."

Carlisle worries that should I be alone and come across another vampire, what harm could come to me.

"That's right." He rubbed my lower back to show his approval of my answers.

Satisfied that I knew the reason for my punishment, he wrapped his left arm around my waist to hold me in place. Then he let out a heavy sigh.

A moment later I felt a hard smack land in the center of my backside. I jumped at the sudden impact, sucking in a sharp breath. Just as the sting began to sink in, the next smack landed right below it, and then the third above the first.

Carlisle soon found a rhythm as he began spanking in earnest. It didn't take long before I started to squirm, drumming my feet on the floor a bit. Oh boy did it hurt.

I bit my lip, trying not to cry out as he landed smack after smack on my defenseless backside. My eyes began to prickle with tears that couldn't fall and I gripped his leg tighter. The pace started to quicken and a pained sound escaped my throat.

"GAH!"

I was really starting to squirm about when the lecture began.

"I am very disappointed in you Edward. These rules are in place for a reason, and I expect you to abide by them. My only concern is for your safety." He accentuated each word with a burning spank.

He paused for a moment, shifting me forward on his lap, and raising his right knee.

"When I tell you to do something, you are to heed me." He said, and then began spanking my sit-spots, HARD.

"OOOHHHHHHH!!!" I howled out, no longer able to stay quiet.

"Am I making myself clear, young man?" He landed 5 especially hard spanks to emphasize his point.

"AHHH!!" I cried out, kicking my feet in earnest. "Y..Y..YES!!"

He continued to blister my burning backside, landing hard smacks to my sit-spots. I broke into sobs as the throbbing intensified. It felt like I was on fire.

"P….ple..please! OH OW!! Father, Please!!" I begged. "N..no m..more!! OH PLEASE!!"

I was squirming and kicking, trying anything to avoid his stinging hand. I continued howling with each burning smack.

"I..I..mm.. s..s..sorry!! OH!! I'm sorry!!"

He slowed down a bit, but continued to spank hard another minute or two, until I could only lay sobbing over his lap. The second I ceased struggling he stopped. I lay crying tearlessly over his knees as he released my waist, and began to rub soothing circles on my back.

He closed up my long john's and I yelped in protest of the fabric on my burning skin. Then he quickly sat me up in his lap, careful to hang my bottom off his knees. He cradled my head in the crook of his neck, rubbing my back soothingly.

I clung to him as I cried, gripping him fiercely by the neck.

"Alright." He murmured softly, wrapping his arms around me. "Shhhh. Alright. It's all over."

"Father…" I choked out, still clinging to his neck.

"I'm right here… It's alright." He soothed.

"I… I'm s… orry."

"Shhh… I know… It's alright, you're forgiven. Calm down now. Deep breaths… good lad."

I calmed myself slowly. I was slightly embarrassed by my childish clinging, but Carlisle didn't think anything of it. His thoughts were only full of love and concern as he soothed me.

"There now." When I had myself under control, he moved me back so he could look into my face. "Edward, It hurts me to have to punish you, but you must learn not to go off alone. I know you couldn't live with yourself if you accidentally hurt someone." I nodded. "But even more than that Edward, if something happened to you..." He paused, trying to quell the fear and emotion caused by the thought. "I... I don't know what I'd do. You are my son; I cannot bear the thought of harm coming to you." He gently brush a lock of hair from my forehead.

"I know father. I'm sorry." I whispered hoarsly.

"I know." He gave me another strong hug. "I love you son."

"I love you too."

He sat quietly another moment, looking over my face carefully. Then he frowned.

"I feel like there is something I'm missing Edward. Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Umm.." I squirmed on his lap uncomfortably, from more than just my burning posterior. I had hoped I wouldn't have to have this conversation.

"Why did you go off Edward?" He asked softly.

I swallowed, and shifted my eyes to the floor. I wasn't sure I could look at him.

"I... I just... I needed a minute... Um... alone."

He didn't reply, just waited patiently for me to continue. When I didn't, he spoke.

"Are you upset with Esme?"

He always knows... how does he always know?

"Not... _exactl__y_..."

_go on Edward. _He encouraged.

"I just... she's really nice and everything... but." I sighed. "I just... she just... shekindatookyouaway..." I finished in a rush.

"Alright, take a deep breath and say that again... a bit slower."

"Well... it's not just us anymore.... She... she kinda took you away." I squirmed again.

He sat stunned for a moment. That was not what he expected.

Suddenly, he drew me tight against him_. Oh Edward..._ _No one can **ever** take me away. You are my **son**. I love Esme, yes. But you have special place in my heart; Always. Esme only wants you to like her. She knows how important you are to me. She is very fond of you. She hopes that one day you will think of her as family._

I suddenly felt a million times lighter. Then as I processed everything he said, I began to feel guilty. "She's fond of me?" I asked quietly. "I don't see how."

Carlisle chuckled. "Well, you can be a bit stubborn." He ruffled my hair playfully. "But I wouldn't have you any other way."

I smiled slightly.

_I love you son, very much. _

"I love you too." I whispered.

He hugged me tighter for another minute.

_Alright now?_

I nodded and he smiled.

_Good. _He stood us up._ Now I must go and fetch Esme. You are confined to your room with no books tonight._

I groaned. "Yes sir."

_And you will Apologize to Esme for running off when we return._

"Yes sir."

He pulled me into one more quick hug, then he was gone.

When alone I let out a sigh and tried to rub the sting out of my blazing backside. I looked around my room as I rubbed and sighed again. No books… it was going to be a long night.

I lay down on the bed on my stomach and considered what Carlisle had said. I decided it was time I started to give Esme more of a chance. I felt bad that I had worried not only Carlisle with my little stunt, but her as well.

As I awaited their return, with my backside throbbing painfully, I thought about the stray thought I caught from Carlisle. One he didn't really mean for me to hear... at least not yet.

Esme hoped someday I'd think of her as a mother. She was not just fond of me... I was the son she never really had. I reached back, rubbed again and thought... it might not be so bad to have a mom.

* * *

THE END

_**Please, review!**_

_**A/N: **I hope you all liked the story. I have to say I think it's one of my favorites. If you really enjoyed it, you may like to read my other story, "The Repercussions of Petulance", if you haven't already. If you have, I hope you will tell me what you think! Please, if you liked what you've read stop by my page and read more of my stories!** Don't forget to review! **Thanks everyone!_


End file.
